


Choice

by squirrelwriter36



Series: The Multiverse [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Becoming Vibe Again, Choice, Consent, Metahumans, The Multiverse is a Sentient Being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelwriter36/pseuds/squirrelwriter36
Summary: The Monitor convinces Cisco to become Vibe again. A different take on their scene from the Crisis Hour 3 episode.
Series: The Multiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Choice

“You must answer the call. It is time to serve your higher purpose.” 

The Monitor stepped forward. Cisco instinctively backed away from the man’s outstretched hand, unconsciously pressing the tablet to his chest. 

“Look, man, I don’t know if you can hear _anything_ underneath those mutton chops, but I don’t want my powers!” Cisco said. “I _chose_ to eliminate them!”

“I refuse to believe that you removed your powers just so that you can live a normal life.” The Monitor stopped his advance, although his hand remained raised. “Do not attempt to hide the truth from me, Francisco. As a god, I can see all.”

_It warms my heart to see you again. After all, without me, you wouldn’t have the means to become extraordinary_. Cisco did not want to remember, but the memory resurfaced. The Reverse Flash, a yellow blur, eyes glowing red, taunting them after they had released him from his prison.

But Cisco had beaten him, bounced him around his breaches until Barry and Nora struck him down. The threat of having his heart crushed again was enough of a motivator. 

“You attempt to undo the gift given to you by Eobard because you do not want anything from him, especially something as…intimate as metahuman powers,” the Monitor said. “You attempt to mask this truth by claiming you want a normal life when you already know how to balance that with your superhero identity.”

“Stop,” Cisco said. “Please, just stop.”

_A great and honorable destiny awaits you now._ Eobard’s face…no, Harry’s stolen face, beaming at him from within the cell, whispers of a promising future snaking into his mind. 

“There is nothing to fear from this gift, Francisco,” the Monitor said. “Eobard Thawne may have built that Particle Accelerator, but there was no way for him to determine what abilities you would develop.” 

_Eobard Thawne gave me these powers_. He remembered that conversation, again with Eobard in that cell, placed there after Barry had stopped Professor McGee’s death. A foolish move, an unnecessary attempt to gloat, to prove to the imprisoned scientist that he could use his powers for something good. 

“No, I don’t want anything from…I…I don’t…”

_In many ways, you remind me of my son_. Eobard’s vibrating hand, poised in the air as the scientist approached him. The start of this whole mess, the death of Cisco, the birth of Vibe. 

Before he had confronted Thawne in that cell, his powers had been amazing. The thought of helping Flash away from the computers, the hope of saving people as a superhero, was exhilarating. There shouldn’t have been anything to take away that feeling, until Eobard insinuated otherwise. 

“Remember who _chose_ to become Vibe,” the Monitor said. “Who was the boy asking the Multiverse to save him?”

A simple dream. Him, floating in an ocean of energy, strings of fate tied into one person, a hole in his heart. A woman, a mother, enveloping him with warmth, asking what his request was. 

_Fix this hole and stick me back into the timeline_. 

When Eobard crushed his heart, Cisco wanted to live. The Multiverse offered him rest, but he _chose_ to return. 

_He_ chose the path of a superhero. 

Once, a long time ago, he willingly became Vibe. 

“It is time to let go of Eobard Thawne, Francisco,” the Monitor said. “He is not in charge of your destiny. _You_ are. The Multiverse needs Vibe so that she may live. You may not be a paragon, but you are just as important as they are. As long as you live, the Multiverse cannot die.”

The Monitor again stepped forward. This time, Cisco stood fast, confident now. 

“Will you accept your gift now?”

He nodded. With a wave from the Monitor, a blue mist surrounded Cisco. His dulled senses suddenly sang with the vibrations of the multiverse, a cacophony of wails, a song of despair. 

There, through it all, he heard her. 

_Welcome back, my son._

**Author's Note:**

> I may have altered some events and stretched a few others, but it doesn't feel right that the Monitor just forced Cisco to become Vibe again. Sorry if it's too dialogue-heavy. 
> 
> Also, it's just weird that Cisco goes through seasons saying that he likes having his powers (take that scene from Season 4, where Cisco refuses to touch Matthew Kim's hand since that guy had the power to transfer powers, as an example), and then suddenly he thinks the exact opposite towards the end of Season 5.


End file.
